Walter Breuning
Walter Breuning (born September 21, 1896) is an American supercentenarian, and, at the age of 13 years, he is the fifth oldest verified person in the world after the death of Kama Chinen on May 2, 2010. He is the oldest living man in the world since July 18 2009, and the last known surviving man who was born in 1896. As of February 2010, he is also one of the twelve verified oldest men ever. On his 110th birthday, Breuning was declared the oldest living retired railroader in the United States. The governor of Montana, Brian Schweitzer, and the city mayor attended his celebration. He is one of only two verified males living who were born in the 1890s. Biography Walter Breuning was born in Melrose, Minnesota. He is the son of John Breuning and Cora Morehouse Breuning.1 In 1901, his family moved to De Smet, South Dakota where he went to school for nine years. In 1910 at the age of 14, his family broke up and he dropped out of school scraping bakery pans for $2.50 weekly.2 He joined the Great Northern Railway in 1913, working for it for over fifty years. In an interview, he stated that he was paid $2.50 per week. During his early years, Breuning commented that he would have to hide from owner James J. Hill, as Hill didn't want any railroad employees under the age of 18 (Breuning was first hired in 1913, at age 17).3 During World War I, he signed up for military service, but was never called up. When World War II broke out, he was too old to serve. He married his wife Agnes in 1922. The marriage lasted until her death in 1957. They had no children and Walter never married again stating that "Second marriages never work, even first marriages don't work today.”4 Having lived at the Rainbow Retirement and Assisted Living Center in Great Falls, Montana for the last 30 years,5 Breuning is in excellent health even after a lifelong habit of smoking cigars, completely quitting in 19996. He is able to walk, eats two meals a day, and always wears a suit and tie. He still maintains a sharp mind and accurate memory. For example, he can remember his grandfather talking about his experiences in the American Civil War when he was three years old, and remembers the day President William McKinley was shot as the day "I got my first haircut"7. He has no prescription medications, but does take one baby aspirin every day. In November 2007, at the age of 111, Breuning was fitted with hearing aids. On his 112th birthday, Breuning said the secret to long life is being active: "(if) you keep your mind busy and keep your body busy, you're going to be around a long time."5 Longevity records and personal life *On 23 September 2006, Breuning, aged 110 years 2 days, moved into Gerontology Research Group list for Guinness World Records. *On 27 December 2008, when George Francis died, Breuning, aged 112 years 97 days became the oldest verified man in the USA. *On 18 July 2009, when Henry Allingham died, Breuning, aged 112 years 300 days became the oldest verified man in the world. On 16 February 2009, Breuning made an appearance on the News Hour with Jim Lehrer giving his views about the current state of the economy and the newly elected president.8 On 24 April 2009, Breuning was the focus of a segment done by Steve Hartman's "Assignment America" on the CBS Evening News.9 On 21 September 2009, Breuning was the focus of another such segment.10 During his 113th birthday celebrations, Breuning said: "Remember that life's length is not measured by its hours and days, but by that which we have done therein. A useless life is short if it lasts a century. There are greater and better things in us all, if we would find them out. There will always be in this world - wrongs. No wrong is really successful. The day will come when light and truth and the just and the good shall be victorious and wrong as evil will be no more forever." The BNSF Railway named the west end of its new Broadview Subdivision, where it meets the ex-Great Northern Laurel Subdivision near Broadview, Montana, Walter Junction after Breuning. He was present at the dedication of the new line, which serves the Signal Peak Mine, on September 2, 2009.11